GN-0000/XN XN 00 Gundam
XN 00 Gundam is the original 00 Gundam combined with the XN unit. The unit is pilot by Setsuna F. Seiei. Technology & Combat Characteristics is the combination variant version of 0 Raiser and 00 Gundam. While the docked peripheral is almost identical to the 00 XN Raiser configuration, 0 Raiser isn't present in this configuration. The peripheral components that define XN unit remains with 00 Gundam, but it's 0 Raiser body isn't attached, it's completely separate; 00 Gundam is unable to fully utilize its Twin Drive System. Armaments GN Beam Saber Stored behind 00 Gundam's waist, when used, the sabers move from vertical position to horizontal position to make them easier to draw. When drawn, the Beam Saber emits a blade of GN particles. Made of pure beam energy, it's stronger than a physical blade. It is affected by atmosphere conditions, causing the beam to disperse and weaken as a result. By changing the energy output, the GN Beam Saber can be configured into a GN Beam Dagger, used to throw at distant enemies. Because of Setsuna's preference of using the GN Swords, he only uses them as a last resort. GN Shield The shield(s) is made of E-Carbon (a very durable material) and infused with GN particles. Combined with the GN Field, it is a formidable defense system. 00 Gundam is equipped with 2 of these shields; they can be combined to form a large shield. The defense strength of the shield is relative to the GN particle output of 00 Gundam. It's used mainly to shield against beam firing, as it can be destroyed by beam saber attacks (as demonstrated by Mr.Bushido/Sakigake). It can be also mounted on 00's shoulders and/or the binders of 0 Raiser. The tips of the shields are sharp and can be attached to 00 Gundam's forearms as katar-like weapons for melee combat. The shield wasn't used much during battle as 00 is capable of generating its own GN Field and relied on high-speed evasion to avoid hits. GN Sword II An improved model of Gundam Exia's main weapon, it can change its function through rotating its front part. There are 3 modes: Rifle Mode to be used as a gun, the physical blade Sword Mode, and Beam Saber Mode which emits a blade made of pure beam energy. The swords can also be combined to become a GN Sword-staff. Even though it can change its function in a second, there's a time lag when 00 Gundam draws the weapon(s), two were given to compensate. The overall capabilities of these features are enhanced through the power of Trans-Am Raiser. Beam Saber Mode In its sword mode, the gun aspects of the weapon generates a cutting beam that envelopes the sword, forming a large and powerful beam saber, Raiser Sword. The strength and power is also relative to the GN particle output to its function. This feature was never seen functioning without Trans-Am, suggesting that executing this weapon function is a high GN particle consuming ability. Rifle Mode The GN Sword II rotates a 90 degree turn (from sword mode) and the hilt bends to become a gun handle. The weapon can fire single pulse shots or rapid fire a hail of light beam fire. Because of the dual functioning aspects, the GN Sword II can fire long distance beams like a traditional beam rifle, or fire cutting beams (shaped like birds) to cut enemy units in half. Sword Mode The primary function of the weapon, a GN particle infused blade(s) that can physically penetrate GN Fields and cut through thick armor. The strength and power of the sword is relative to the GN particle output of the weapon. Depending on the GN particles condensed into the blade, the weapon can be weaker than a GN Beam Saber or superior. Two were made and can be combined to become a GN Sword-Staff to enhance the combat capabilities of 00 Gundam. GN Sword III GN Sword III is an upgraded version of the GN Sword of Gundam Exia. It has 3 modes: A standard mode where the sword is simply folded up, Rifle mode, in which the sword is folded and a rifle extends from the front, and Sword mode, which has the sword fully extended and with another rifle mounted above the blade. The edge of the sword is made from the same material that was derived from the material inside the GN Condensers that was first used in the GN-0000/7S 00 Gundam Seven Swords' GN Katars. However, the design has since been perfected, and as a result the cutting edge is so hot and sharp that even getting within several feet of the blade will cause a Mobile Suit's armor to start melting. System Features GN Field 00 Gundam is capable of generating its own GN Field, created directly from the twin GN drives. The shoulder mounted GN Drives can make a 180 degree face-forward-turn that can create a barrier-like wall of GN particles. The field wall is generated by the swirling GN particles directly from the GN Drives. 00 can generate a traditional full sphere particle GN Field, depending on the combat situation. Trans-Am System Trans Am works conjunction with 00’s Twin Drive System, allowing 00 to utilize GN energy at unstable levels. 00 Gundam’s Trans-Am system is capable of generating GN particle output to 2nd power. Due to the experimental design of the Twin Drive System, Trans Am can destabilize the synchronizing process of the GN Drives and/or overwhelm the MS frame and cause an overload, the worse case scenario being the self-destruction of the GN Drives. It was because of such mechanical concerns that Trans-Am was highly recommended not to be used until the system complications are corrected. Ultimately 00 Gundam's technical complications couldn't be corrected without the addition of new equipment. The solution(s) to 00 Gundam's Trans-Am system came in the form of energy stabilizer equipment, built onto 0 Raiser. Twin Drive System The utilization of synchronized GN Drives can create awesome power, but was never successfully developed until now. 00's synchronized Twin Drive System allows for high speed combat and immediate GN Field generation, as well as increased particle output. The power output is so high that it can bend GN energy at a focal direction and push back or block beam shots. History References External Links *Double O Gundam on Wikipedia *Double O Gundam on MAHQ